Участник:Teneger/Песочница
NPCs Caverns * Frolie * Kalias (Warfare Skill Book Vendor) * Mody * Rulah * Saheila Fort Joy Beach * Narin Fort Joy Ghetto * Amyro * Baladir * Bishop Alexandar * Black Cat (cat) * Bottle Top * Brother Bire * Buddy (dog) * Burro * Butter (Huntsman Skill Book Vendor) * Coral * Dain * Dallis the Hammer * Doctor Leste (Polymorph Skill Book Vendor) * Dominick * Elodi * Fara * Gawin (Aerotheure Skill Book Vendor) * Griff (Camp Boss) * Hilde (Scoundrel Skill Book Vendor) * Jeth * Kana * Laslor * Magilla (Corpse) * Magister Alise * Magister Atusa * Magister Borris * Magister Dayva * Magister Grello * Magister Hansa Fort Joy Ghetto (Continued) * Magister Holind * Magister Jalen * Magister Lyann * Magister Sevek * Magister Timery * Magister Yarrow * Maol (Geomancer Skill Book Vendor) * Margo * Migo * Mona (Necromancer Skill Book Vendor) * Myra * Nebora (Summoner Skill Book Vendor) * Needle * Noosey * Patrolman Kraus * Rezik (Hydrosophist Skill Book Vendor) * Ralvo * Saam * Septa the Ineffable (crab) * Silence * Slug * Source Hound Gracie (dog) * Source Hound Hicka (dog) * Stingtail (Pyrokinetic Skill Book Vendor) * Tam * Unnis * Vissar * Waltz Arena of the One * The Burnished One * The Faithful One * The Thorny One * The Vast One Fort Joy Prison * Birdie (dog) * Kniles the Flenser * Magister Carin * Magister Goa * Source Hound Argos * Source Hound Bruno * Source Hound Emmie * Source Hound Liszt Underground Tunnel * Delorus * Eddie (rat) * Fire Slug * Magister Houndmaster * Royal Fire Slug * Vasyna * Verdas * Zillik Forgotten Cell * Lord Withermoore Dark Cavern * Sliver (rat) * Trompdoy Witch's Location * Medat (corpse) * Radeka the Witch * Slane the Winter Dragon The Hollow Marshes * Bear Cub (Bear) * Feder (Require Rain of Blood + Bless to lift the curse) * Grandal (rat) * Lorenzo (corpse) * Magister Ames * Magister Loke * Maria (corpse) * Tarlene * Tolemy * Windego * Ymmit * Zaleskar Armory of Braccus Rex * Krylr the Kettlegrinder (Comes out of the Helm of Braccus Rex if Source Vapirism is used 5 times) * Magister Sang * Murina the Brave (rat) Sanctuary of Amadia * Bahara * Duggan * Exter * Gareth (Warfare and Geomancer Skill Book Vendor) * Gratiana (Aerotheurge Skill Book Vendor) * Han * Jules * Kerban * Klaud * Leya * Matis * Samadel (Pyrokinetic Skill book vendor.) * Simone * Yammit Gargoyle's Maze * Historian (Require Rain of Blood + Bless to lift the curse) * Necromancer Gwick * Necromancer Rask * Necromancer Tasmyn * Rattus Perfidus * Rattus Verus (Requires a spell like Fortify to lift the curse) * Well (Contains the three Baradur Brothers, can be filled with water) * Zombie (Attacks you if you open his cage or go in the source covered room) Fort Joy * High Judge Orivand * Magister Captain Trippel * Magister Dayva * Paladin Cork Lady Vengeance NPCs * Tarquin * Almira (invited in quest Unlikely Lovers) * Han * Mihaly * Sergeant Zrilla * Gareth * Jahan (invited in quest A Hunter of Wicked Things) * Malady . . Reaper's Coast NPCs Paladin Bridgehead * Paladin Cork * Paladin Thom Hardwin * Dwarf Worker * Paladin Josslan Bown * Farmhand Carlevan * Fulton * Audrey * Almira * Paladin Lora Charlet * Paladin Nesta Bartram * Elf Stormchanter Blackpits * Gwydian Rince * Ellis Crossley * Idonia Crossley * Rosa Crossley * Galfrid Crossley * Wilty Exbourne * Magister Grimes * White Magister Jonathan * Quartermistress Anna * Magister Reimond * Magister Vorra Ancient Temple * Silent Watcher * Armored Voidwokens * White Magisters * Weaponised Monk * Black Rings * The Eternal Aetera Bloodmoon Island * Zerachial the Accursed * Black Rings * Spirit of Brother Kaylan * Source-filled Bodies * Myrvl the Accursed * Skeletal Cat * The Dead Ferryman * The Corrupted Pilgrim * The Abducted Bride * The Waylaid Knight * Basatan, the Wishmaster * The Advocate * Arp-kha, the Elemental Knight * Eyrhen of Havoc * Chtylchia, Mistress of Agony * The Spirit of Corrupted Ancestor Tree Cloisterwood * Hannag * Magisters * Corpse of Alice Alisceon * Eithne * Marg the Troll * Gorg the Troll * Jahan Wrecker's Cave * Possessed Dwarves * Voidwokens * Shark * Mordus * Zanisima the scientist,(Dwarf. Unique Ifan conversation. Killed her afterward got 7.4k Exp and several thousand in loot off her corpse. Did not suffer any attitude damage from Fane(main), Ifan, Red Prince, or Lohse.) Stonegarden * Tarquin * Crispin * Featherfall * Gravekeeper Farimah * Ryker * Spirit of a Pianist * Spirit of a Deer * Xiuh * Cottontail * Dot * Quana * Spirit of Magister Pavlonia * Andras * Spirit of Lizard * Lizard Assassins * Spirit of Digger Dayvus * Rusty Driftwood * Trader Thun * Trader Haran * The Idle Begger * Tillya Snook * Rowyn Canterly * Trader Ovis * Trader Bree * Ada Laird * Town Crier Togrof * Magister Bela * Magister Reimond * Magister Julian * Magister Carver * Magister Bellworth * Harriet * Ben Buttons * Gundallow * Haldur * Elizabeth * Glory * Nicholas * Barin Pruitt * Bridgekeeper Mari Pruitt * Prudence * Wyyvlia * Connie Gregar * Garvan * Barstan Tungs * Dominik Keller * Beitris Milne * Alva Vinter * Mack Ineen * Spirit of Magister Harrick * Papa Thrash * Stewart * Lagan * Blaithin * Brayton Barnes * Magister Benson * Kannox * Grebb * Pressley Undertavern * Effie * Lizard Patron * Dorotya, The Decadent One * Ghangha * Valine * Warron * Dashing June * Arran, The Raucous One * Conail, The Boastful One * Grisha, The Philosophical One * Badelore * Lohar Nameless Isle Nameless Isle * Lizard Monk * The Lost Knight * Listener Priest * Lizard Dreamer - South of Temple of Rhalic * Trayde the Merchant - Temple of Tir-Cendelius, * Priestess of Duna - Temple of Tir-Cendelius * Jawbone the Merchant - Temple of Tir-Cendelius, Nameless Isle (Region) * Elven High Priestess * Black Rings * Tormented Magister * The Watcher * Paladins * Magisters * Magister Delorus * Bishop Alexandar * Confused Crocodile * Krug the Troll The Academy of the Seven * The Seneschal * Spirit of Lennard Rawl * Spirit of Candor * Spirit of Cassialei * Spirit of Master Tremly * Spirit of the Wits Master * Spirit of the Intelligence Master * Spirit of the Authority Master * Spirit of the Constitution Master * Spirit of the Finesse Master * Spirit of the Strength Master * The Great Guardian * Spirit of Taryan * Spirit of Raeladus Sallow Man's Camp * Blackrings * The Sallow Man * Windego The Arx Arx Outskirts * Pilgrims * Elven Pilgrim * Human Traveller * Dwarf Traveller * Wealthy Pilgrim * Paladin Trefor * Abyssal Void Flayer * Lord Dread Arx Sewers * Spirit of Wrenly * Spirits of Seekers * Fog-Swollen Crawler * Meadow * Big Tomorrah * Latif * Targh * Log * Black Rings * Isbeil * Queen Justinia Magister's Prison * Paladin Defender * Paladin Deselby * Paladin Protector * Paladin Warden * Paladin Alzette * Paladin Sauer * Magister Prisoner * Windego The Arx * Paladin Ponchus Ree * Paladin de Blanchefort * Spirit of Paladin Royceston * The Spirit of Hubert Oak * Paladin Lydda Margravin * Paladin Protector * Spirit of Magister Wainslow * Marie * Royal Protector * A Mysterious Trader in Cheese * Citizen * Cranley Huwbert * Sanguinia Tell * Lizardkin Citizen * Bewitcheed Moppet * Bobi * Sister Schori * Beryl Griff * Nurses * The Doctor * Spirit of Wedding Guest * Isla Gall * Dorian Gall * Auntie Flann * Squire Kendrick * Lulabelle * Micheil Ros * Trader Glas * Trader Non * Ghada Ganem * Trader Keyren * Trader Jameson * Trader Fionola * Toyseller Sanders * Paladin Tar Cantor * Victor Voss * Creg Ganim * Trader Vaila * Trader Adam * Trader Rennald * Spirit of Jimmy * Aloysius Whitefeather * Francisco Hookbeak * Malachy Clawgood * Carolan Fluffinster * Owlmistress Aoife * Leonard * Egbert Kemm * Maddeln Kemm * Jorja Webb * Lady Paulina Kemm * Calvert Webb * The Butler * Housegirl * Cook Kono * Paladin Elementalist * Trader Frei * Trader Aravae * Saheila * Brother Lyle * Loremaster Olyvie * Captain Ana Orell